A. Technical Field
The present subject matter is directed to items that are usable to help educate children in learning activities. More specifically, the present subject matter is directed to the field of educational devices for teaching people about wave action and the dynamics of liquids.
B. Description of Related Art
Duck races are a popular pastime. It is not uncommon to see hundreds or thousands of people converge on a river to put ducks, which are almost universally yellow, into a river to see whose duck reaches the finish line first. Often, there is an entry fee and the proceeds may go to the winner or be given to a charity. It is fun for all, but the outcome is determined solely by luck.
It is an object of the present subject matter to provide a water raceway device designed for racing ducks or other floating objects, where skill is a factor in the outcome of the race.
It is a further object of the present subject matter to provide a water raceway device where the floating objects are conveyed down a first sluice primarily by the action of waves and are conveyed down a second sluice primarily under the force of currents.
It is a further object of the present subject matter to provide an insert that can be positioned in a tub to convert the tub into a device for racing floating objects.
It is a further object of the present subject matter to provide an educational experience that is so much fun that participants may not realize that they are learning about fluid dynamics and currents and waves.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in water raceway devices